Voyage Voyage (Desireless)
thumb|300px|right ;Francais :Пислеx :Japanese :Lingua Franca Nova :English :Esperanto (with Esperantilohttp://esperantilo.org/index_en.html) :My pidgin "Spanish" with google translate ;Au dessus des vieux volcans, glisse des ailes sous les tapis du vent :Adesse de vieil volcanos, glisse de alas sub las tapeto d' vento :古火山の上空、風の床下を翼で滑空すれば :A supra de vea volcanes, lisca de alas su la tapeto de venta :Above the old volcanos, glide of wings under the carpet of wind :Super la malnovaj vulkanoj, glitaj de kulisoj sub la tapiŝo de blovo :Arriba de vieja volcanes, deslizamiento de alas abajo de tapiz de viento ;Voyage, voyage, éternellement. :Voyage, voyage, eternalmente. :旅、旅、永久に :Viaja, viaja, eternia. :Voyage, voyage, eternally. :Vojaĝu, vojaĝo, eterne. :Viaje, viaje, eternamente. ;De nuages en marécages, de vent d'Espagne en pluie d'équateur :De nubes en mariśtinas, de vento d' Espańa en pluva d' equador :沼湖の雲を、赤道の雨の中スペインの風を :De nubes en pantanes, de venta de Espaniol en pluve de ecuator :Of clouds in swamps, of wind of Spain in rain of equator :De nuboj en marĉoj, de vento de Hispanio en pluvo de ekvatoro :De nubes en pantanos, de vierto del España en lluvia de equador ;Voyage, voyage, vole dans les hauteurs :Voyage, voyage, voar dentre las alteććas. :旅、旅、この標高の中を飛ぶ :Viaja, viaja, vola entre la altias. :Voyage, voyage, fly within those heights. :Vojaĝu, vojaĝo, aviadi en tiajn altaĵojn :Viaje, viaje, volar dentre las alturas ;Au-dessus des capitales, des idées fatales, regarde l'océan. :Adesse de capitales, de ideas fatalas, redard l' oceano. :首都の上、不可避な思い、海を眺め :A supra de capitales, de ideas matantes, regarda la mar. :Above the capitals, of fatal ideas, see the ocean. :Super la kapiteloj, de kolrompa idearo, vidas la oceanon. :Arriba del capitales, del ideas fatales, mirar el oceano ;Voyage, voyage plus loin que la nuit et le jour (voyage voyage) :Voyage, voyage plus loin zan la noche y la jur (voyage voyage) :旅、旅、夜よりも昼よりも遠くに (旅　旅) :Viaja, viaja plu distante ce la note e la dia (viaja viaja) :Voyage, voyage more farther than the night and the day (voyage voyage) :Vojaĝu, vojaĝu pli fara ol la nokton kaj la tagon (vojaĝo vojaĝu) :Viaje, viaje mas lejos que la noche y el dia ;Voyage (voyage) dans l'espace inouï de l'amour. :Voyage (voyage) en l' espace incredible de l' amor. :旅、(旅) 正気さえ失わせる愛の空間の中を :Viaja (viaja) en la spasio noncredable de la ama :Voyage (voyage) in the incredible space of the love :Vojaĝu (vojaĝo) en la nekredebla interspaco de la amo :Viaje (viage) en el espacio increible del amor ;Voyage, voyage sur l'eau sacrée d'un fleuve indien (voyage voyage) :Voyage, voyage sur l' aqua sacrada d' un flux Indiask (voyage voyage) :旅、旅、インドの清流、聖なる水の上を (旅　旅) :Viaja, viaja, supra la acuos santa de un flue indian (viaja viaja) :Voyage, voyage, over the sacred water of a flow of India :Vojaĝu, vojaĝo, super la sankta akvo de alfluo Hindia :Viaje, viaje, sobre el agua sagrado de un flujo de india ;Voyage (voyage) et jamais ne reviens. :Voyage (voyage) y jame ne revenir. :旅、(旅) そして二度と戻ることのない :Viaja (viaja) e nunca reveni :Voyage (voyage) and never come back :Vojaĝo (vojaĝu) kaj neniam revenos :Viaje (viaje) y nunca volver ;Sur le Gange ou l'Amazone :Sur l' Ганга o l' Амазон :ガンジス川、アマゾン :Supra la Ganges o la Amazone :Over the Ganges or the Amazon :Super la Gango aŭ la Amazono :Soble el Ganges o la Amazon ;Chez les blacks, chez les sikhs, chez les jaunes :A' casa las blackes, casa las силх'es, casa las yellows :黒人の麓、シク教徒、黄色人 :A casa la negras, casa la sicistes, casa la jalas :Chezmay be chez is semi English(At the house of) the blacks, chez the sikhs, chez the yellows :Apud la domo de nigroj, domaj sikhoj, domas flavojn :A casa del negras, casa los sihkes, casa los amarillos ;Voyage, voyage dans tout le royaume. :Voyage, voyage dentre toda la reina. :旅、旅、王国全てを渡り :Viaja, Viaja entre tota the rena :Voyage, voyage closs all the kingdom. :Vojaĝo, vojaĝo inter ĉia la regnon. :Viaje, viaje entre toda el reino ;Sur les dunes du Sahara, des îles Fidji au Fuji-Yama :Sur las dunas d' Sahara, de islas Fiji o Fuji-Yama :サハラの砂丘、フィジー諸島に富士山 :Supra la dunas de Sahara, de isolas Viti o Fuji-Yama :Over the dunes of Sahara, of Fiji's islands or Fuji-Yama :Super la dunojn de Sahara, de insulojn Fijiojn aŭ Fuji-Yaman :Sobre la duna de Sahara, de las islas Fiji o Fuji-Yama ;Voyage, voyage, ne t'arrête pas. :Voyage, voyage, ne pa arrestarte. :旅、旅、あなたを止める者はない止まるな？ :Viaja, viaja, no para tu. :Voyage, voyage, don't stop you :Vojaĝo, vojaĝo, ne ĉesu vin :Viaje, viaje, no detenerte. ;Au-dessus des barbelés, des coeurs bombardés, regarde l'océan. :adesse de barbadas, des cors bombarditas, regard l' oceano. :有刺鉄線の上、爆撃された心の上を、海を眺め :A supra de spinos, de cores bombado, regarda la mar. :Above barbed wires, of hearts bombed, see the ocean. :Super pikdratoj, de keroj bombiĝaj, vidi la oceanon. :Sobre espinados, de corazones bombardeado, mirar el oceano ;Voyage, voyage plus loin que la nuit et le jour (voyage voyage) :Voyage, voyage plus loin zan la noche y la jur (voyage voyage) :旅、旅、夜よりも昼よりも遠くに :Viaja, viaja plu distante ce la note e la dia (viaja viaja) :Voyage, voyage more farther than the night and the day (voyage voyage) :Vojaĝu, vojaĝu pli fara ol la nokton kaj la tagon (vojaĝo vojaĝu) :Viaje, viaje mas lejos que la noche y el dia ;Voyage (voyage) dans l'espace inouï de l'amour. :Voyage (voyage) en l' espace incredible de l' amor. :旅、(旅) 正気さえ失わせる愛の空間の中を :Viaja (viaja) en la spasio noncredable de la ama :Voyage (voyage) in the incredible space of the love :Vojaĝu (vojaĝo) en la nekredebla interspaco de la amo :Viaje (viage) en el espacio increible del amor ;Voyage, voyage sur l'eau sacrée d'un fleuve indien (voyage voyage) :Voyage, voyage sur l' aqua sacrada d' un flux Indiask (voyage voyage) :旅、旅、インドの流れ、聖なる水の上を (旅　旅) :Viaja, viaja, supra la acuos santa de un flue indian (viaja viaja) :Voyage, voyage, over the sacred water of a flow of India :Vojaĝu, vojaĝo, super la sankta akvo de alfluo de Hindio :Viaje, viaje, sobre el agua sagrado de un flujo de india ;Voyage (voyage) et jamais ne reviens. :Voyage (voyage) y jame ne revenir. :旅、(旅) そして二度と戻ることのない :Viaja (viaja) e nunca reveni :Voyage (voyage) and never come back :Vojaĝo (vojaĝu) kaj neniam revenos :Viaje (viaje) y nunca volver ;Au-dessus des capitales, des idées fatales, regarde l'océan. :Adesse de capitales, de ideas fatalas, redard l' oceano. :首都の上、不可避な思い、海を眺め :A supra de capitales, de ideas matantes, regarda la mar. :Above the capitals, of fatal ideas, see the ocean. :Super la kapiteloj, de kolrompa idearo, vidi la oceanon. :Arriba del capitales, del ideas fatales, mirar el oceano ;Voyage, voyage plus loin que la nuit et le jour (voyage voyage) :Voyage, voyage plus loin zan la noche y la jur (voyage voyage) :旅、旅、夜よりも昼よりも遠くに :Viaja, viaja plu distante ce la note e la dia (viaja viaja) :Voyage, voyage more farther than the night and the day (voyage voyage) :Vojaĝu, vojaĝu pli fara ol la nokton kaj la tagon (vojaĝo vojaĝu) :Viaje, viaje mas lejos que la noche y el dia ;Voyage (voyage) dans l'espace inouï de l'amour. :Voyage (voyage) en l' espace incredible de l' amor. :旅、(旅) 正気さえ失わせる愛の空間の中を :Viaja (viaja) en la spasio noncredable de la ama :Voyage (voyage) in the incredible space of the love :Vojaĝu (vojaĝo) en la nekredebla interspaco de la amo :Viaje (viage) en el espacio increible del amor ;Voyage, voyage sur l'eau sacrée d'un fleuve indien (voyage voyage) :Voyage, voyage sur l' aqua sacrada d' un flux Indiask (voyage voyage) :旅、旅、インドに流れ、聖なる水の上を (旅　旅) :Viaja, viaja, supra la acuos santa de un flue indian (viaja viaja) :Voyage, voyage, over the sacred water of a flow of India :Vojaĝu, vojaĝo, super la sankta akvo de alfluo de Barato :Viaje, viaje, sobre el agua sagrado de un flujo de india ;Voyage (voyage) et jamais ne reviens. :Voyage (voyage) y jame ne revenir. :旅、(旅) そして二度と戻ることのない :Viaja (viaja) e nunca reveni :Voyage (voyage) and never come back :Vojaĝo (vojaĝu) kaj neniam revenos :Viaje (viaje) y nunca volver ;Voyage, voyage plus loin que la nuit et le jour (voyage voyage) :Voyage, voyage plus loin zan la noche y la jur (voyage voyage) :旅、旅、夜よりも昼よりも遠くに :Viaja, viaja plu distante ce la note e la dia (viaja viaja) :Voyage, voyage more farther than the night and the day (voyage voyage) :Vojaĝu, vojaĝu pli fara ol la nokton kaj la tagon (vojaĝo vojaĝu) :Viaje, viaje mas lejos que la noche y el dia ---- thumb|300px|right|found a spanish version thumb|300px|right|found Portugues translation